


Clingy

by willneversink



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneversink/pseuds/willneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where both of them still figuring out who's more clingy. The curly one or the small one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for lovely lady I know, Jasmine. Thank you for everything. Love you!
> 
> ps. don't expect intense smut. I want it to be fluff so shush.

**Clingy**

 

 

 

Harry smiles and hums as he feels arms wrap around his waist from the back. His left hand immediately caresses the small hands in front of his stomach and leans back slightly. Louis nuzzles his face against Harry's back as he squeezes him tighter.

Morning like this are the best. When Louis gets too clingy from morning till night. But sometimes it's just morning but it's fine with Harry. He gets to hug his little boyfriend every time he wants to and that's no problem at all.

"Morning," Harry greets with his deep  morning  voice, thumb still caressing the back of Louis' hand. "Read for breakfast?"

"What're you cooking?" Louis mumbles sleepily as he tiptoes and hooks his chin on Harry' s shoulder to peek. His nose scrunches up and he steals a quick kiss on Harry's neck before he pulls out. "Why  can't we eat McDonalds for breakfast?" 

Harry just smiles and continues to cook while Louis is pouting and rubbing his eyes, sitting on the chair in his red jumper and gray sweats. His soft fringe is falling over his eye that he often  puts to the side when it pokes his eyes. Harry is wearing a floral apron with his white shirt underneath and black shorts showing his long legs. His hair is in a bun that shows  off  his soft neck. 

"Because I'm cooking," Harry sighs, turning to face Louis with their breakfast in his hands. Louis watches him walks with pout face. He thinks, maybe it will be effective.  Harry  places Louis' plate in front of him  ignoring how cute he is with his  lips poked out . Before he sits on his chair, he leans down to peck Louis' pouting lips. Louis' sleepy eyes shots open and his lips immediately splits into a smile causing Harry to do the same. "Good morning. Again."

"Good morning," Louis answers, quietly  giggling. Harry nods and sits down on his seat.

He looks down at his plate and picks it with his fork before putting it inside his mouth. Harry smile s  proudly at him and he just rolls his eyes. He moves his left foot until it reaches Harry's. He softly runs his toes on Harry's as they eat quietly with the soft music playing on the background. 

"We have to  do  grocery later."

Harry arches a brow  in surprise , "Wow. You thought about that? Since when you worry about the foods in the fridge?"

"I'm hurt, Harry."

Harry laughs, hooking his ankles behind Louis', "Shut up. We'll do that later."

-

"Louis, you can't get  too much marshmallows!" Harry says, grabbing the five pack of marshmallows and putting it back to the place. "We still have a pack at home and I already agreed to buy two more. Are you eight?" He shakes his head, "we already have two gallons of ice creams here. What else do you want?"

"We already have too much fruits and vegetables at home and you bought more. Are you trying to kill me?" Louis crosses his arms as he scans the shelves of chips. He huffs before grabbing three and putting it on the cart but Harry puts out one and places it back. He gapes at Harry and Harry just looks at him with  his brow raise  and pointed hips . He groans, walking away. "Be thankful I'm in love with you."

He thought Harry didn't hear it but he did. Harry bites his lower lip to stop himself from smiling but it's so unstoppable and he just lets it spread across his face. He glances between Louis, who's pretending to looks at the biscuits but he's just actually waiting for Harry and watching him from the corner of his eye, and the chips. He shakes his head and grabs two more chips,  steps back to reach for two marshmallows before he pushes the cart forward to get to Louis. 

"Okay, what else do you want, Little Tiger?"

-

"Thank you for the dinner."

"Welcome."

Louis sighs against Harry's neck as they sway. Harry closes his eyes as well and holds Louis more gently on his back. Louis' feet are moving with the same movement  with  Harry's and the s low  music is just relaxing with their dimly lit room. Just holding each other in the middle of the night.  "Why are we dancing again?"

"Maybe because I bought five boxes of pancakes."  Louis laughs and playfully bits Harry's shoulder that makes Harry squeal. "Don’t do that again." He pokes Louis' side as a revenge but Louis digs his fingers on Harry's hips as his thumb continue to caress the soft skin. Harry hums and nuzzles Louis' hair. 

Louis moves away, keeping his hands on Harry's lips as he stares at those big green eyes. He just don't know how this beautiful human being in front of him that looks like a Greek God is in love with someone like him. He's done too much shit and he's still here dancing lazily with him. 

"Yeah, I love you too," Harry smiles sweetly and grabs Louis' face. Louis sighs at the touch and immediately closes his eyes. He can feel Harry's breathe on his face until their noses bumps. He smiles and he just don't know why. "Hang on. I want you to see something." 

He kisses Louis' nose before walking  away. Louis patiently waits and leans his hips against the table with his arms crossed over his chest and a gentle smile on his face. He watches Harry disappear s  in the bathroom and after a few seconds, he comes out with his hands clasped on his mouth. 

Louis stands up straight and frowns, "What happened? Are you okay?"  Harry stays at his spot, looking at Louis with his hands still on his mouth. When Louis reaches him, he tugs Harry's hands down but Harry won't even budge. Louis' brows furrows. "What?"

"It's bleeding."

"WHAT?" his eyes widens, frantically trying to move Harry's hands away. "Baby, you said it's bleeding. Let me see! Is it bad? We should get you to hospital. Come on."

He stares worriedly at Harry and Harry just stares back at him. After a minute of staring contest and observing each other's eyes and face, Harry slowly moves his hands away and as Louis takes in the view his eyes bulge out and chokes himself. He coughs, still not taking away his eyes from Harry. It's bloody red.

"What the fuck?" he breathes, lifting his arm to cup Harry's chin. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? You're killing me. I thought... " he chuckles softly and sighs in r elief.  He runs his fingers through Harry's  mermaid  hair. His eyes locks on Harry's plump lips before he blinks and looks up to Harry's eyes. "You look so amazing, Harry. You look so good with it."

"Thank you. I love the color."

He watches Harry's lips stretches to a smile. His pinkish lips are now covered with a bloody red color that makes his lips looks seductive and prominent. His dimples poking his cheeks makes him more adorable and beautiful. Louis was so busy admiring him that he didn't notice that Harry was already leaning closer  to him until their lips touched. 

Harry presses a firm kiss against Louis' and it falls into places. Louis steps forward to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and puts his hands under Harry's tank top while Harry loops his arms around Louis' neck and gently tugs at Louis' hair as he deepens the kiss. Louis starts to peck the side of Harry's lips and all over his face. 

Harry closes his eyes and lessens the gap between  them , touching Louis' back, holding his hands on the air and swaying their little bodies to the rhyth m  of the music. Louis sighs in Harry's neck as he closes his eyes and lets himself melts in Harry's arms. 

They just stand there, taking little steps and breathing in sync. They just hold each other just because. They often do this especially when Louis is not in the mood. There are some scenarios like this that all they want to do all day is to be calm and relax and literally not do anything but to be koala to each other. Sometimes while they bake, Harry will just talk about kids out of nowhere and Louis would pretend not to listen because he's concentrating how to whisk the eggs but the truth is inside his mind he's already imagining how the baby room will look like. When Harry's done talking he will kiss Louis' temple as he washes his hands and catch Louis' smiling as he hugs the bowl closer to him.

It's just those days that all is perfect. All is fine and he can't wait to live someday with everyday is all fine and perfect with him. 

Harry chuckles when suddenly Louis jumps into his arms and buries his head deeper at the crook of Harry's neck. Harry is always cuddly and Louis loves to hug him all the time because he keep him warm and Louis loves to hold him just because. Louis is a fan of cuddling, did he tell?

He keeps his arms and legs wrapped around Harry's body as Harry walk towards their bed and slowly lays him down. He refuses to let go making them both fall on the bed tangled in each other's arms. 

"You're so clingy today."

"You put something in my food. Admit it," he  smiles, eyes still closed. 

"Nah. Maybe you're just really clingy today. Admit it," Harry grins against his hair, moving closer to Louis. "Can we kiss?"

He arches his left brow, keeping his eyes close but his lips are painted with small smile. "I don't know. Can we?"

Harry ducks down and bumps their noses sending them both to giggle. Harry gives him a peck with a smile with his  lips closed and keeps their nose touching. He can feel Harry's breathing on his face and it smells like menthol. And he's pretty sure his smells like the same too. He keeps his eyes closed while Harry rubs his fingers smoothly on his arm  down to his hand. He opens his right eye and sees Harry's wide green eyes looking at him with a fond smile on his face.

"Creepy," he mumbles. 

"As if you don't look at me like I'm the only one in the world too," Harry huffs, slowly scooting away. 

He chuckles, tugging Harry's arms and curling them around his body again. He nuzzles his nose on Harry's chest and gives it a peck. "Oh, come on now. I just want a cuddle. And yes, you're the only one I see. Now stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

He looks up to check but Harry immediately pressed his lips together when he sees Louis. He shakes his head and goes back to smelling Harry's neck. "Hmkay. Whatever you say."

Adele's voice plays in the four corner of their room and he can't do anything but to ask, "You know I love you, right?"

Harry hums in agreement, running his fingers through Louis' hair. 

"So much?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm expressing it just right?" he looks up at him with curious  blue eyes. 

Harry sighs as he looks down at the small man  in his  arms. He ducks down until their nose touches, "Yes. Just right." He closes his eyes and waits until Harry's lips touches his. His heart beats fast and his stomach flutters. He sighs in the kiss and cups Harry's cheek. He still feels like this every time they kiss and he can tell Harry does too. With his palm against Harry's chest, he can feel his heartbeat syncing the beat of his. 

They continue to kiss with all mouths and no tongues. He gets up and puts  his hands at the both side of Harry's head and deepens the kiss as he tilts his head. Harry hugs his legs  onto Louis'  body and puts his other hand to the back of Louis' neck. He pants as he breathes when Louis sucks onto his neck and bites it as he smooths it with his soft tongue causing Harry to moan softly.

"Baby.." Harry breathes, eyes rolling at the back of his head as Louis sucks harder and caresses his abs.  "Can we—shit—please, Lou. "

He hums against Harry's neck and pulls away to see the hickey on Harry's jaw line that would surely be seen when he puts his hair i n a bun or when the wind blows when his hair is falling over his shoulders . He likes to see Harry being marked for other to know he's owned and taken by some other person and they cannot touch.

He starts to go up to Harry's face by leaving kisses up to his lips and starts to move their lips against each other and losing into some place that just both of them  exist. Harry runs his fingers on Louis' belly and his fingers are teasingly tugging down Louis' boxers. 

"I—my god—please."

With a simple  please  he quickly strips off his clothes so does Harry. And now that they're both naked they can feel the heat of each other's body as they kiss and touch. It happens slowly  that Harry is almost ripping the sheets as he bites his lower red lip. He moans softly as  Louis' pants on his left ear. 

"I just love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

He pushes in slowly and connects their lips together again. There are lipstick stains all over Harry and Louis'  lips are almost red as well. Harry's lipstick is already smudged and ruined. His red lipstick are almost gone by the way Louis nibbles and bites it repeatedly as he moves slowly and kisses him passionately.

Sweating and Panting, Louis f lops on the bed with his eyes closed and mouth half open. Harry snuggles to him and places his face inches away from his neck. He smiles softly clinging onto Louis with his arms and legs. Louis chuckles, kissing his forehead as he pushes his hair backwards and runs his fingers softly on Harry's back. 

"Now who's being clingy."

They both laugh and give each other a firm and long sealed kiss before they fall asleep in each other arms.  Again. Every night and always.


End file.
